The Forgotten Man
by V0ID115
Summary: After being completely forgotten, he was completely hopeless. As magicant vanished, there was nothing left... or is there? The main game is Mother 1, Majora's Mask barely appears, but I preferred to mark as a crossover as a familiar(yet secondary) character appears.


Author Notes: After clearing Mother 1 for the third time, I decided to make a fanfiction exploring a little more a secondary character, The forgotten man, giving him some more background yet trying my best to keep his essence to the game. I marked this fanfiction as a crossover as another secondary character; this time from Majora's Mask, makes an appearence Hopefully you guys will enjoy it.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MOTHER OR THE LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE.

Edit: even after 6 days of proofreading, I still find mistakes in my fanfic, I apologize for it ;-; I am constantly editing these mistakes so it can get better, sorry about that...

* * *

><p>No matter how hard I tried to make people remember me, no one ever would. I tried many things, from being good at music to have high grades at school, anything. I achieved absolutely nothing. Although they would say "good job" to me, they wouldn't remember anything I would achieve, they would always forget something that I did, even if they had part on it. They would usually forget that I went to the same school or they wouldn't even mention me when I wasn't nearby.<p>

I am the Forgotten Man.

People would never remember my name, they always would call me "Guy", "Dude", "Bro" or "Man", but not even once, anyone called me by my name, apparently, my parents forgot my name shortly after registering my name and the birth certificate got lost, so they just called me "baby" or "good boy". Even if they made an effort to remember or figure it out what my name was, it didn't matter anymore, I had named myself many times, but after so much effort in trying to make people remember me, I just gave up.

After growing up, I have chosen the solitude, so that no one has to put up with my constant grieving, I choose to run away to the cave at the end of Magicant where no one would find me. After not talking with anyone for years, I realized my existence was slowly fading, but it was only natural, as the ones who are forgotten should only vanish, as I can't even mark my existence on other people's lives.

After many years of solitude, I find myself talking to a boy, he wasn't from Magicant as I noticed his clothing was different, and yet he kept listening to me constantly. He looked like he wanted me to move out of his way, like he had something important to do, yet he kept listening to me. He have chosen to not ignore me, which made me feel somewhat special. However, blinded by my sorrows, I finally asked him to forget about me and run to his old life, although he calmly refused, after talking with him further about my loneliness, he kept silent and then finally agreed, although full of regret in his voice. As he literally walked through me, I felt scared and more empty than I have never felt before, perhaps I had vanished yet I couldn't realize it. It felt… so lonely…

After watching everyone in Magicant living their lives normally, I thought I wasn't needed, sinking in my sadness further. When Queen Mary broke through the illusions, the fantasy world started to disappear right in front of our eyes, causing confusion and fear. I was so absorbed in my own loneliness that I almost didn't care about it and just accepted it as the end of everything. As I drifted off to what I believed to be the other side, I was still lonely…

After idling a lot, I saw a man wandering around the afterlife, as if he was desperately looking for something. I was a bit confused, but as soon as he saw me, he waved at me. I slowly waved back wondering what he could possibly want as he came running to me.

-Hello! It took me longer than what I expected to arrive here. Have you been here for a long time? – Said the cheerful figure.

He was wearing a metal armor, so bulky I couldn't see his eyes behind his helmet, he probably was a guard. He was skinny, but he gave a trustful vibe, as he carried a spear with proud and ease like he mastered it and spoke clearly, like he was assuring he had anything he needed under control, even if he didn't actually.

-Not really… – I replied somewhat shy, besides the conversation with the boy, it did a long time since the last conversation I had.

-You look a bit sad… is something wrong? – He said somewhat worried, like he wanted to help.

-No, it's just an old issue I have. I... - I sighed before continuing - It's just that people don't remember that I exist, after being forgotten so many times, I just ran away from everything and everyone, trying to be alone so that wouldn't happen again, shortly after that, my reality got destroyed and I was sent here, what I assume to be the afterlife. – I said with a sad look on my face, as I remembered my life, which even I could barely remember.

-Can't say I don't know how that is… I lived through a similar experience not too long ago, and believe it or not, my situation was worse. – He said, looking far more serious than when we met barely a minute ago, shocking me by the sudden change.

I just blankly stared at him, trying to assimilate his words. How his situation could be possibly worse than mine? I was a nobody, not loved by anyone, not even fated to die; just waiting for the moment I would completely vanish. There was no way someone could have experienced a pain greater than being a "nobody".

-How could your situation possibly could be worse than mine? – I spoke out loud in surprise, which was strange considering that I barely raised my voice at all, feeling somewhat mocked by his statement – What could you possibly know about what I feel? –

-At least, people would talk to you, even if it were just to apologize for forgetting, nobody would even look at me. It wasn't an act out of cruelty, it's just that nobody would even realize that I existed. Once, I got wounded at the valley near where I was watching over the city, I spent years shouting and waving, crying for help, yet no one ever stopped to help me… - he said with a sad look on his face.

He knew how I felt, as a matter of fact, he have experienced worse, while I knew what it was to be a "nobody", he had grown to know the pain of being "nothing".

-Oh… I'm sorry… - I spoke really embarrassed of my own words, as I was so absorbed in my own grieving that I forgot other people would have their own problems.

-No, I know how hard that the invisibility is, and that is exactly why I understand how you feel. But anyway, even after that, no matter how many people would pass me by, no one would notice me, that is, until someone came: a boy in green clothing, although he may have passed through me some times, he was looking around when I was calling, as he tried to sort out where did my voice came from. He finally spoke to me when he realized I was there! I was shocked and happy! Although he seemed to need some strange lens to see me, I was too excited about it to care. I asked him for something that would make me feel better, so I could go away from that horrid place. He ran as fast as he could to bring me a healing potion. I was amazed by his kindness: he took some of his time to help a stranger who no one would ever notice. – He was telling me his story with such excitement that I barely could believe this man was completely invisible to everyone around him, he spoke like he never felt any loneliness.

-So… after the healing potion, have you became visible? – I asked curiously, maybe there was a way to be remembered if I could have that potion…

-Nope, not at all. The healing potion just stopped my bleeding and closed my wounds; I was still as invisible as I always have been. – He said those words with such a plain look I was astonished by it.

-So, how can you look so happy with such a sad fate? Isn't being an invisible man forever a torture? Fated to never be noticed by anyone? How can you possibly accept that? – I was confused as I tried to understand how could he be so happy with his destiny.

-I learned something much greater from my experience. Being invisible although it may sound lonely, it is actually useful. – He said as he shared his experiences. – I learned that if you are invisible, many people will pass straight to you, but if someone actually stops to talk to you, that person deeply cares to you. Invisibility, literal or not, only makes the random people pass by you, but the ones who care for you will always see you, no matter what. This makes you realize who really matters in your life. - He said that with a smile on his face, not like he lived a happy life, but as he learned something valuable.

I finally straightened up my face after a while. His words were touching, but my situation still hasn't changed, I was at the other side and yet I have not marked the life of a single person… I was happy that he found that out DURING his life, but I was still the same…

-But what about me? I'm not invisible... Instead, everyone would constantly forget me. They could see me, they just choose to don't remember me… - I said as my sorrow grew stronger, feeling hopeless as I faced the harsh reality that was wounding my soul.

-That isn't true you know. – He spoke trying to stop my uneasiness. – Sometimes, people tend to forget things because they are busy or tired, maybe the people around you didn't choose to forget you, maybe they...-

-But those people were from Magicant, just like me! It was a magic land full of fun and foolishness! How could they be too busy to remember me?! It just doesn't make any sense! – I interrupted him, yelling – I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout... – I shyly apologized for nearly screaming.

-It's all right, the solitude can be painful, but regarding this… maybe they didn't choose to forget about you, maybe you made them forget you. – He said looking seriously, I couldn't reply to that, I was too confused to do so. – You are full of grief and sadness, not only in your words, in your very eyes and soul, all you show is grief, as if you are waiting for some miracle to change how you are. People don't forget you because you can't be remembered, people forget you because you carry so much grief that makes remembering you painful to them, forcing them to forget you so they can be happy... You may have been forgotten sometimes when you were younger, but everyone forgets some things occasionally. Without any other way to interact with people if not being forgotten, you just carried your sorrows, so to stop that, you just ran away. If there are no people around you to forget you, you wouldn't get hurt any further, so you have chosen solitude in order to explain yourself why you live with such unhappiness.

-That is not true, why would I do such a thing? It doesn't even make sense. – I replied confused and annoyed, but mostly sad as I could relate, even if I tried to deny what he was telling me.

-You didn't do it consciously, it came naturally and you just followed your sorrows so you could explain why you feel this way when you didn't have to.

-I didn't want this. I never wanted… why did this happened to me…? Have I done something wrong to deserve this…? - I said as tears began to flood my eyes after being forced to remember all my sadness.

-No, it just happened to you, but it could have been anyone, the only thing is that you couldn't deal with it… - he concerned with me, he was trying to cheer me up, but wasn't having much success.

-I… I don't… – I lost all my strength as I faced reality… I never wanted to, but it finally struck to me. He was right… my anxiety and fears got the best of me during all my life.

-It's all right, it's never easy to face these emotions, but do you realize what you have in front of you? – He said as he tried to cheer me up again. He smiled at me, but I wouldn't react.

-I don't know, what could possibly be ahead for me, have you forgotten? This is the after the "The End", moreover, I have no place to return, the land of Magicant is gone forever, I have no home to return even if I could go back to life… - I replied completely hopeless.

-You have something so great yet you can't see it: you never were completely invisible like me. Although people tend to forget you, you still can interact with them, even if you don't see it, you ARE someone. The "Forgotten Man" may be a dark past, but it's the PAST! Anyone can change! No matter where this person was born or how this person lived so far, the same way some heroes fall and some villains become good, you can change your fate. Even if you think it's too late, there is still time! Time doesn't stops, so even if you are not on Magicant, you are still here, so you still can change even if it's just here. Moreover, you are more visible than you think you are! I may have not met everyone of Magicant, but I am sure that if at least a girl would talk about "the man who was forgotten", you are more important than you think you are! – He said such simple words, yet they were full of light, as if his very voice was shining.

My eyes sparkled, I never believed in a change or hoped for anything, not until that moment, that is.

-Do you really think I can change? I never was positive or cheerful as the people from where I come from… although I'm glad it's not too late, I don't know how I would do that… - I spoke letting my hesitation visible, I was embarrassed from letting it appear, but I had no other choice than to ask for help to change.

-This is the hard part: there is no right way. What you can try is beginning a conversation with a strong "Hello!" If that is too hard, just try a happy "Hi" and try to make the other lead the conversation, you can try complimenting the other or trying other ways, the important thing is that changing doesn't have a guidebook or anything, so it's not easy, but as soon as you achieve it, you will be a whole new person! – He happily advised me, excited in seeing me considering changing my gloomy way.

I never had a decent conversation, mainly because I never made an effort to have a good conversation, as it would just be forgotten along with me. Always waiting for the end, I never enjoyed the present, I just ended up pushing everyone away and no one would ever remember me. However, after pondering over his words I realized something was strange on his speech.

-Wait. You said you met someone that talked about me? Who was it? – I curious to know more about who in the world managed to remember me.

-Ah, the girl? I was looking for the people who had recently arrived here and I found a girl who was crying alone, away from everyone. I went to help her and she told the same story you told me, about the world vanishing that is. When I told her that her people were fine, she finally stopped crying, but she insisted on asking if I saw the "Forgotten Man". I was confused, as I never heard about such a thing, so I asked her who he was. She said that no one knew your story, and did a long time since anyone saw you and she asked me to make sure you are fine, so I went looking for you all over. – He spoke simple words, yet they moved me, as I wasn't expecting to hear them at all.

-I… I don't even know what to say! – I replied with hope as I realized that maybe I could truly change, as someone wasn't fazed by my melancholy – Where is she? – I asked anxious to meet the person who could remember me.

-Did I forget to tell you? She already left. – He said with an apologetic expression, as I got astonished with confusion.

-W-What do you mean with "she already left"? – I stuttered, still shocked from his last statement - How could someone possibly leave the other world? Did she come back to life or something? – I asked as I tried to understand the logic in "leaving the beyond".

-What? Do you think you died? - He said surprised. - I'm sorry, I was so busy trying to cheer you up that I forgot to tell where we are. This is not the heaven; this is to you exactly what Magicant meant to your queen. – He said, finally explaining the puzzle about my whereabouts.

-We are… inside my mind? – As I whispered that, I was scared that the same fateful event would repeat, remembering Magicant vanishing, afraid the same happening again, but surprisingly… It didn't!

-Yes, since you still haven't found enough will to wake up, you're still here. – He said smiling and looking at me as if I was about to accomplish something.

-Waking up? Okay, so if this world is an illusion, where is the REAL me? Moreover, if I do wake up, what will happen? Through my whole life, all I knew was Magicant, and it's gone. Is there somewhere beyond here? Will I just go to heaven? Where am I going? – I asked scared of what the future had in reservation for me.

-To be honest, I have no idea. – He said with a disappointed look to his face, perhaps scared that I would give up on changing. – But you know, I don't feel like it's important. You probably will have many new experiences to come. Nothing better to help at a fresh start than a completely new place, isn't that true?

-Although it makes sense, I still think it would be a nice thing to know where I am going. – I replied calmly.

-All I know is that the people from Magicant are there to help you. The girl who knows about you too. So, do you want to give it a shot? - He said looking at me extending his arm so I could shake his hand. I didn't understood why he did that.

-I'm still too scared to do that… what if over there isn't nice? What if I don't make any friends? What if I can't change? We just had that conversation about changing and you are asking me if I want to go to another dimension. I don't think I am ready for all this… - I said as I looked down at the floor, I was ashamed that I didn't have enough strength to move forward.

Still extending his hand, his smile widened a little as he said – It is all right to be scared, we never truly feel ready to change, the true courage comes from great actions we do when we are scared. Taking the first step it's not easy, but it's what makes the great things come. - He said encouraging me even further.

He helped me so much just by talking to me. Never have I considered that I could change or do anything. I didn't feel brand new, but I felt like I could be new if I tried. And I really wanted to begin again, so I could be something else, have a fresh start. I wanted to truly enjoy the rest of my existence.

-I want… I truly want to change, I want to be someone new, so I will do this! – I shouted as I grabbed his hand, as if I was making a promise. – But what about you? Are you coming with me? – I asked the nice guard who was looking at me somewhat sad, but smiling brightly.

-No… I can't go, not that I don't want to, but my place is the Beyond. My time already have ended a long time ago… - He said as tears were flowing out his eyes. - It's a real shame, my world was at a huge crisis, but after surviving it, I die trying to protect the civilians from a random monster invading the central area of my town. I have fallen in deep slumber after protecting the people from my beloved land, Termina… I did not lie as this is not the afterlife, but that is where I belong.

I was confused as a mix of emotions began to flow all at once. I was sad as he was dead, confused as how was he inside my mind at the first place and scared as the reality seemed to start to disappear just like Magicant.

-How did you… how…? – I couldn't even finish a single sentence.

-I wasn't supposed to be here, but I received a telepathic message from a boy asking for help from someone at the afterlife. It wasn't easy to call me, as it requires an insane amount of energy to call for someone at the afterlife, so I decided to hear him. He told me he met someone that might be lost after his world shattered and asked me to help him. It was not easy finding this realm, but he made such an amazing effort to contact me that I decided to go and help.

This was unexpected. The boy I only met once cared about me enough not only to remember me, but also to ask for someone at the other side to help me. I couldn't hold my joy at this moment as tears also flowed from my eyes.

-Thank you boy.– I mumbled – Thank you… what is your name again? – I asked, as I wanted to record the one who saved me from my own sorrow.

-I also do not have a name. Let's just say I am a friend. – He said as he gave me a strong hug, as if he was saying goodbye through the hug.

-So, goodbye my friend… I won't forget you. Thank you for everything. – I said as the very reality was vanishing with this illusion altogether… I finally felt ready to face the new reality that was ahead of me.

He was not near me anymore and everything around me was pitch black, but for the first time in my life, I wasn't scared or sad with what was about to happen. I was about to enter a completely new experience and I wanted it to come as soon as possible. I was ready for anything.

The darkness was ending as I saw a bright light. I went toward it, as it opened itself to receive me, I had no idea of what was about to come, but whatever it would be, I would make the best of it.

Many tend to get depressed over their past, many people had horrible stories, some with their lovers, some with their friends, some with their parents and some even claim to have the whole world against them. No matter how heartbreaking your story is, it can't be so bad that it cannot change. I didn't have a story, I didn't have a past, I didn't even have a name. Yet someone taught me that I could make the best of what I am now

I was the Forgotten Man.

Now I am a New Man.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed it. PLEASE review if you really liked it. It was my first attempt at writing something and publishing it.<p> 


End file.
